Kakarotto Wa Ore no Mono
by danipucca
Summary: Una batalla entre eternos rivales, sentimientos encontrados, confesiones inesperadas y un ferviente amor que durará para siempre. / KakaVege / Kakarotto x Vegeta / ADVERTENCIA: ¡MUCHO LEMON! / ONE-SHOT /


ACLARACIONES

****ESTE FANFIC ES PUBLICADO POR MI EN WATTPAD, MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO ALLÍ ES "KaitoShionsempai", PUEDEN TAMBIÉN LEERLO ALLÍ.****

****LOS PERSONAJES QUE OCUPÉ EN ESTE FANFIC PERTENECEN AL CREADOR DE DRAGON BALL Z, YO SOLO LOS OCUPÉ PARA HACER ESTA LOCA**** **HISTORIA.**

* * *

Ahí estaban... estos eternos rivales, al fin encontrándose para la pelea de sus vidas, comenzó la pelea llena de golpes, patadas y bolas de energía destruyendo el lugar, sus poderes eran increíbles e incomparables, ambos estaban muy parejos en esta pelea, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Goku lanzó una bola de energía, Vegeta al darse cuenta de eso, hizo lo mismo haciendo que chocaran, luego de intentar ganarle al ki del otro, ocurrió una gran explosión.  
Goku se sujetaba con una mano estando a punto de caer a un barranco, cuando de repente Vegeta sonriendo de medio lado lo levantó con su mano para luego estrellarlo contra las rocas que estaban mas adelante, lo dejó atrapado de sus estremidades con su ki y apareció delante de él riendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Creí que habías dicho que acabarías conmigo.- dijo Vegeta sonriendo con sorna.-  
\- ¡Pues es lo que estoy intentando!.- le gritó Goku, Vegeta aun tranquilo siguió hablando.-  
\- Ja, ¿Piensas lograrlo?.- se burló de él dándole una cachetada en cada mejilla con su mano derecha, Goku se extrañó al sentir que sus golpes parecían mas caricias, ya que no dolían, aun así siguió mirándolo con rabia por dejarse controlar por Babidi.-  
\- Escucha...- dijo Vegeta ablandando su expresión.- ¡tú no entiendes como me siento!¡y nunca lo entenderás porque eres un tonto!.-  
\- ¿Ah?...- el chico de cabellos alborotados lo miró sin entender.- ¡Entonces explicame!¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!¡Dejarte controlar por la magia de Babidi y caer tan bajo a pesar de tu orgullo!¡No lo entiendo!.-  
\- ¡Agh, tú como siempre no captas nada maldito Kakarotto, insecto!.- ya para cuando gritó eso se veía muy enojado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.- fue el único modo que vi posible para tener el valor que necesitaba...- dijo al final calmado aun así sus nervios y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo mas notorio.-  
\- ¿El valor para que?.- preguntó el de cabellos alborotados muy confundido. Vegeta tomó el rostro del chico que tenía frente a él, las ataduras se liberaron dejando a Goku libre, sin embargo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba de la sorpresa, no entendía porque Vegeta, ese principe orgulloso, tocaba su rostro de esa manera y lo miraba de esa manera tan lasciva con las mejillas sonrosadas.-  
\- El valor... para decirte...-dijo mientras flotaba un poco quedando a su altura y abrazandolo por su nuca de forma muy posesiva.- que me gustas... Quiero que seas mío, Kakarotto.- susurró dejando perplejo a Goku, si antes no era capaz de reaccionar ahora menos, sentía su cara arder... ¿Vegeta sentía algo por él? No, no puede ser... ¡pero si se lo acababa de decir! Era una confesión de su tan especial amigo-enemigo...-

No le dió tiempo a pensar más en las palabras del peli flama porque él en esa misma posición capturó sus labios en un beso demandante... era su primer beso... "ah juntó sus labios con los míos..." pensó, "Vegeta es bueno en esto, se siente bien". Goku se aferró a la ropa de Vegeta y al mismo tiempo se arrodilló en el suelo jalando al otro sayajin con él quedando sentado encima de sus piernas. Al quedarse sin aire se separaron, Goku respiraba agitado aun sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Vegeta se relamía los labios con lujuria, sus pupilas se veían dilatadas por el deseo de poseerlo.

\- Ahora serás mío.- dijo jalando su ropa a la altura del pecho, pero Goku lo empuja un poco.-  
\- E-Espera Vegeta, ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- dijo Goku nervioso, cosa que era rara en él pero esta situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos. Le estaba gustando pero consideraba peligroso ir más allá.-  
\- ¿No es obvio? Cosas de adultos.- habló con ironía.-  
\- Pero... ¿no crees que es muy pronto?.- dijo Goku tratando de detener sus acciones.-  
\- ¡No, Kakarotto!¡Ya callate maldito insecto!.- gritó para luego darle una cachetada bastante fuerte.-  
\- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- dijo sobando su mejilla.-  
\- Para que no interrumpas este momento.- dijo mientras se quitó sus guantes tirándolos por algún lado, lo mismo hizo con su armadura. Goku lo mira atento sintiéndose apenado, desde que la situación se volvió así de extraña, él también se siente extraño, no puede mirar a Vegeta con los mismos ojos que lo hacía antes.-

Se quedó callado ya que lo consideró mejor a recibir las cachetadas de Vegeta... aunque tampoco le parecía mala idea. Mientras divagaba en su mente Vegeta lamió su mejilla justo donde lo golpeó.

\- No sabes cuantas veces desee lamerte.- susurró en su oído, para luego morder su lóbulo suavemente.- morderte.- susurró una vez mas mientras acarició su pecho y espalda.- y acariciarte...- con cada cosa hacía, Goku se sentía más extraño, comenzó a sentir mucho calor, no era nada comparado a lo que pasaba en la cama con su esposa.- la verdad que si, todas esas veces que te reté era para poder derrotarte... pero luego empecé a disfrutar ver como las gotas de sudor recorrían tu cuerpo perfecto, lo serio que estabas, me encendía como no tienes idea.- todo esto lo susurró en su oído.-  
\- Vege...- dijo pero fue interrumpido por otro beso de su atacante.-  
\- Callate y abre la boca.- le ordenó, él obedeció extasiado, y así comenzó un beso con lengua, Vegeta llevó el mando ya que Goku aun es un inexperto, el peli flama jaló su ropa dejando rápidamente su pecho al descubierto, luego colocó las manos de su rival sobre su cuerpo para que lo tocase. El de Clase Baja no perdió el tiempo tocando a Vegeta, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos que le pedían a gritos tocar el cuerpo del Príncipe, acarició toda su espalda hasta llegar a las nalgas y apretarlas mientras Vegeta se separaba del beso.- No sabía que tuvieras una parte tan atrevida... me gusta como te dejas llevar, pero yo quiero el control.- dijo relamiendo sus labios lamió los de Goku.-

Ambos se fueron quitando la ropa hasta quedar desnudos, el de Clase Baja se sentía sumiso ante el de Clase Alta en esa situación, se dejaba acariciar sus grandes y duros pectorales al igual que su abdomen y todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Lo disfrutas, Kakarotto?.- dijo lamiendo uno de sus pezones haciendo que se estremeciera.- admira como las manos de un principe hacen maravillas en un cuerpo corriente como el tuyo.-  
\- T-También quiero tocarte... no es justo.- dijo Goku agitado por sus caricias, tenía al Príncipe encima de él, bajó su mano agarrando su miembro masturbándolo.- Estás duro, Vegeta.- comentó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.-  
\- Ahh~ lo sé, tú me enciendes.- jadeó el peli flama disfrutando las manos del otro sayajin sobre su hombría.- solo por ser buen niño dejaré que entres en mi culo.- comentó Vegeta con una mirada llena de lujuria.-  
\- Nunca te había escuchado hablar así Vegeta, ¿será esa marca la que te hace ser tan sincero?.- dijo sonriendo confiado.-  
\- Tal vez... pero ya basta de charlas y más acción, insecto.- dijo el otro volviendo por un instante a su mal temperamento poniendo ambos brazos de Goku sobre su cabeza dejándolo inmovilizado, el de Clase Alta con total confianza y picardía ubicó su trasero en la boca del otro sayajin.- Lámelo, preparame.- le ordenó Vegeta sonrojándose un poco por la petición que estaba haciendo, Goku obedeció empezando a lamer y chupar ese agujero.- Ahh~ Kakarotto~.- gemía el Príncipe perdiendo fuerza en la mano que sujetaba los brazos del Clase Baja, este aprovechó para liberarse y así abrir con sus manos las nalgas de Vegeta haciendo mas cómodo el asunto.-

El Príncipe disfrutaba tanto las acciones del plebeyo que su ki empezó a elevarse sin control, cambiando su cabello de rubio a negro al igual que sus ojos de celestes a negros, Goku metió su lengua buscando dilatarlo más, luego de un rato Vegeta con dificultad se levantó.

\- Mhh~ su-suficiente Kakarotto...- dijo agitado el de Clase Alta, agarrando el cabello de Goku con fuerza casi arrancándoselo pero a este no le importó.- llegó la hora.- dijo para recuperar de pronto ese aspecto lujurioso en su rostro por culpa de la marca. Acomodándose en el abdomen del Clase Baja comenzó a meterse esa hombría dentro de él, gimiendo y mordiéndose el labio, Goku se encontraba extasiado por las sensaciones que sentía, era lo mejor estar dentro de él. Sin poder resistirse se sentó dejando a Vegeta sentado sobre él, lo abrazó atacando su cuello besándolo y chupándolo dejando marcas visibles.- A-Ah~ K-Kakaro... maldi...to insecto, quedaté quieto.- logró decir entre gemidos, no quería ser dominado por él pero lo que hacía se sentía bien.-

El de Clase Baja atacó los pezones del orgulloso Príncipe chupando sin parar sintiéndose motivado por esos gemidos, lo acarició por completo, pecho, abdomen, luego a su espalda delineando su espina dorsal con los dedos hasta llegar a las nalgas apretándolas, el de Clase Alta disfrutó las caricias gustoso, jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando, aunque quisiera dominarlo no negaba que quería ser acariciado de esa forma tan obscena por ese sayajin que lo traía loco.

\- Jm... eres bueno en esto, ¿lo practicaste con tu esposa?.- le dijo sonriendo de medio lado como si lo hubiese descubierto todo, obviamente se sentía celoso, lo quería solo para él y en este momento con esa marca en su frente era capaz de hasta raptarlo y olvidarse de todos.-  
\- ¿Ah?.- dijo abandonando sus pezones, el otro sayajin gruñó por hacer que se detuviera, pero necesitaba saber.- No, Milk es la que hace todo...- confesó rascando su nuca con una sonrisa tonta como siempre.- en este momento solo sigo mis instintos, Vegeta.- se creó un silencio incomodo pero el Príncipe lo rompió volviendo a besarlo con furia aceptando su respuesta.-  
\- Ahora me perteneces.- susurró arañando gran parte de su espalda.- nadie puede volver a ponerte un dedo encima, ¿me oíste, insecto?.-  
\- ¡Eso duele, Vegeta! Ya, ¡Ya escuché!.- gritó al sentir que le clavaba aun mas fuerte aquellas uñas en su carne, pero aunque se quejara en su interior admitía que le está gustando bastante lo posesivo que está siendo Vegeta.- Entonces... ¿es lo mismo para ti?.- se atrevió a preguntar.-  
\- ¿A que te refieres?.- dijo el peli flama mientras empezó a mover sus caderas enterrando ese miembro en su interior.-  
\- A que ahora eres mío.- respondió él agarrándolo fuerte rodeando su cintura con los brazos, el Príncipe se sonrojó.-  
\- Si, eres mío y yo soy tuyo.- susurró en su oído, Goku no esperó más y comenzó a embestirle salvajemente como solo un sayajin sabe hacer.- Ahh~ K-Kakar... ¡insecto, avisa al menos!.- gemía para después morderse el labio al punto de hacerlo sangrar.-  
\- Pero eso era lo que querías desde el principio, Vegeta.- le respondió Goku sin dejar de embestirlo mientras él movía las caderas, el de Clase Baja atacó el cuello del Clase Alta dejando chupones visibles en su piel.-

Goku se convirtió en Super Sayajin sentía mucho placer al estar dentro del Príncipe, el de Clase Alta le siguió convirtiéndose también, el sexo se volvía cada vez más desenfrenado, Vegeta en un momento se colocó en cuatro, el Sayajin criado en la tierra siguió metiéndosela de nuevo, dándose el lujo de ver perfectamente el bien formado cuerpo del orgulloso Príncipe desde atrás, lo agarró de su cabello comenzando a embestirlo otra vez, siguieron unos segundos más hasta correrse y caer rendidos al suelo, uno encima del otro. Se tomaron unos minutos para recuperarse del reciente ejercicio hasta que el Príncipe habló.

\- Fue el mejor polvo de mi vida.- comentó con Goku aun encima de él.-  
\- Pienso lo mismo.- estuvo de acuerdo con él, congeniaban tan bien.-  
\- Kakaroto.- llamó su atención y él se la dio.- si al menos sientes algo pequeño por mi... ¿aceptarías divorciarte de nuestras esposas y estar juntos como pareja?.- le propuso con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas mirándolo de reojo esperando su respuesta.-  
\- Acepto.- le sonrió besando su mejilla, no podía negar que Vegeta le atraía y al descubrir ese sentimiento se dio cuenta que jamás amó a su esposa, sino a su eterno rival, que ahora sería su pareja y estarían juntos para siempre.

FIN.


End file.
